First Love
by Senwich
Summary: There can only be one person whom we love most in a lifetime, but that doesn't mean that we can and will love only him or her. During Sasuke's disappearance, Sakura finds comfort and love in Konoha's other prodigy. NejiSaku Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Senko:** Wassup everyone! I'm here with a new story! I just got bored and then it just came to me and I was like, "-Gasp- I should make a NejiSaku story 'cause I love that pairing too!" Stupid, huh? Oh well, this is my first attempt at a NejiSaku story. Please, **KEEP IN** **MIND** that this story _focuses_ on **NEJISAKU! HOWEVER**, there will be **SLIGHT SASUSAKU!** I do not gaurantee you that this will end NejiSaku! It **_MIGHT_ BECOME SASUSAKU!** The summary of this story only says NejiSaku because the story focuses on NejiSaku romance! The chances of it becoming SasuSaku is slim, but just remember it!

Alright, first of all, this fic takes place after Sasuke betrays Konoha. Basically, it centers on Sakura's life in Konoha training under Tsunade while Sasuke is with Orochimaru and Naruto is with Jiraiya. It doesn't actually take place right after Sasuke leaves, but it also does not take place right when Naruto returns to Konoha. You could say that the story takes place 2 ½ years after Sasuke leaves and extends until, most likely, when Naruto returns.

**Summary:** First love is the most painful... NejiSaku

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- If only I owned Naruto, Sasuke or Neji would be going out with Sakura v.v;;

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Many times she wondered why she worked so hard to catch the attention of one guy, tried so hard just to be by his side when he could care less. Why? She didn't know. But it was just plain foolish of her when she reflected back on it all. It was just so cold and disgusting of her to admire and romantically chase after loneliness and pain.

Many times she wondered why she chased after Uchiha Sasuke, the one boy of Konoha whose entire clan was murdered by this older brother. Was it because he was just gorgeous and extremely cute? Was it because he is a prodigy? Was it because he's so strong? Was it because he is an Uchiha?

How would it have been like if she had not fallen for him? Well, it's true that her life wouldn't be like this. If she had not taken interest in him, she would have remained friends with Ino (instead of a friend yet a rival). She would have worked harder on her ninja abilities and had been able to do more to help team seven. Then again, she wouldn't have sought training from Tsunade and she would be weaker than she is today.

Many felt sorry for her to love a traitor and frequently questioned why she cared so much. If she, and everyone else, looked deep enough, pity answered all of these questions. It was only a crush that she had on Uchiha Sasuke at first, and who could blame her? Almost all of Konoha's females, except those who aren't single, fell for the Uchiha. But she was different. While the rest remained on the stage of crush and soon forgot about Uchiha Sasuke, she advanced towards love. Does she love him? She didn't know. However, she knew that she didn't just have a mere crush on him. Perhaps it was because she pitied him. He has no family and he's living only to avenge his clan. He's been through so much that she felt she needed to assure he wouldn't be lonely.

Does this finally mean she loves him? She still doesn't know. Pity couldn't qualify as love could it? And if it doesn't, then why is it she, Haruno Sakura, at the age of 15, still never dated and is still pondering this everyday?

"…kura? Sakura? Sakura!"

(1) Sakura blinked, instantly snapping back to reality. "Huh? S-sorry. Did you need something, Tsunade-sensei?"

Tsunade, the Hokage of Konohagakure and whom Sakura trains under as an apprentice, sighed. "I was just complimenting your skills but _you_ decided it wasn't worthy of your time and so _you_ went ahead and drifted into another one of your reveries."

She let out a small, nervous laughter. "S-sorry, Tsunade-sensei. I'll try my best to make sure that it doesn't happen again!"

She took a seat and looked up at Sakura. "Make sure that doesn't happen again. Anyways, Sakura, I've decided that it's time for you to use your medical skills to help out Konoha. Starting from tomorrow, you will work at Konoha Hospital whenever possible during the span of noon to dusk."

Sakura blinked a few times, registering what Tsunade had just announced. Work at Konoha Hospital? "What? Work at Konoha Hospital? But I'm not that skilled! What if I mess up?"

"I'll just have to take that risk then. Besides, from my observations, I'm assuming that you'd be one of the top nurses there. Also, it's been 2 ½ years since _he_ left, Sakura. Once 2 ½ turns 3, there's no doubt that countless issues and critical missions will arise rapidly. Furthermore, it would be vital to have a medic-nin on a team. You will need as much training as possible, Sakura."

Sakura took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Alright, Tsunade-shishou."

And that concludes how Haruno Sakura began to work at Konoha Hospital. She still trains under Tsunade, but often comes to the hospital around noon and work until dusk. Tsunade used to come into the hospital a few times every week but her visits has decreased down to one or two a week ever since Sakura began to work at the hospital.

Tsunade was right; Sakura _is _one of the top nurses around here. Many of the nurses often congratulate her on a job well done and often compliment her. The massive amount of medical knowledge that she acquires from Tsunade is often put to good use. The majority of the patients are ninjas, usually jounins who were on difficult missions and had gotten hurt.

Knock knock

"Sakura-san?" the door to the white hospital room opened slightly and then wider as a nurse stepped inside. "I know it's getting dark, but if you can, can you see to the patient in room 205? All of us nurses are busy; I was just on my way to room 164."

"Alright, I'll go to room 205."

"Thank you."

Once the nurse left, Sakura turned towards her patient and smiled. "Alright, Kiba, your wounds aren't too severe but you did lose a large amount of blood. They should release you within 3 days."

Kiba grunted. "3 days!"

"See? Didn't I tell you to bring extra bandages? This is what happens when you think you're too mighty to be prepared!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him like a child. "Well, I gotta go now so see ya, Kiba!"

* * *

Sakura made her way to room 205. For some reason, the rooms in the 200s always seem so much colder and darker at night. In fact, it'd be a perfect place for a horror movie. Once she was at room 205, she opened the door slowly, careful to not create a disturbance if the patient was sleeping or something.

"Hello?" she said aloud as she stepped in, trying to get his attention; her patient was none other than Hyuuga Neji, one of Konoha's rare prodigies.

"Aren't you the girl that was on Naruto's team?" his tone of voice seemed to declare that he was angry at her or something, but she didn't mind. Most patients are like this, seeing as they _are_ in physical pain.

She made her way towards his bed that he sat on and began to inspect his injuries. "The name's Haruno Sakura, _Hyuuga Neji_."

"I didn't ask for your name."

"I didn't say that you asked for my name."

(2) He grumbled something under his breath that she couldn't make out, but she was sure it wasn't something nice. She smirked to herself. "Your wounds are really deep, Hyuuga-san, and it seems that you've gone over your limits. Your most critical wound is the one on your right chest. There are various injuries on your back which, I assume, came from flying kunais?"

His silence guaranteed that she was right. Sakura took a seat next to him on the bed and began to form the necessary seals to heal. "Well, Hyuuga-san, it seems that you were on a difficult mission. Mind sharing what happened?"

He gave no response and the two remained in silence until Sakura stopped healing him. "I've healed most of your minor wounds and did my best for that wound on your right chest." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of ointment.

"What's that?" Neji glanced at the bottle.

She opened the bottle to reveal a lavender colored cream. "This is _my_ medicinal cream that_ I _made. After training under Tsunade-shishou for 2 ½ years, I put together all of the knowledge I acquired and created this cream. Its purpose is to speed up the process of healing or, in other words, help the process of mitosis (2) to produce cells quicker. I've only begun working here two weeks ago and you're the first person whose injuries are not minor. I thought that I'd test this out and record how well it helps."

"What," Neji growled. "So I'm your guinea pig, or what?"

She beamed. "No, consider more like…you're helping me!"

He glared. "Well, if this is what you call helping, then I'll just get another medic-nin. I'm not here so you can test your creations on me."

She glared back. "Well, Hyuuga-san, it's either I apply this cream on your wounds or you can stay here for the next 2 weeks!"

"You can't just make me stay here for 2 weeks."

"I can't. But the doctors will, especially when you have critical wounds."

"Hmph."

She took this as a yes and dabbed the cream and applied it to his wounds. "Look, this cream is safe. With your current condition, you'd have to remain here for about 2 weeks. However, my cream is made so that you should be able to get out within the next 3-4 days. Once you get out, report to me how long it took to heal you, ok?"

He looked away. "Fine."

* * *

And thus begins…well, no not yet…but it will begin! What did you all think?

1) I don't know what Sakura's supposed to call Tsunade, but since Sakura is training under Tsunade, I decided to make her call Tsunade Tsunade-sensei.

2) I got this idea from Neji's fight with that one dude that is one of Orochimaru's men.

3) I am not a medical person/student/genius! However, I do know that mitosis is a series of continuous steps that composes the process of a nucleus dividing to form two new, identical nuclei (and those nuclei divides to form two new nucleus each and the process goes on and on and on). In other words, mitosis is cell reproduction. I don't know how the cream helps, but let's just pretend that it does! -.-;; If you read this and goes, "HUH!" well I can't help you cause I ain't a genius and this mitosis thing just suddenly occurred to me. If you read this and find that something I said about mitosis is wrong, then tell me…

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Senko:** Yo yo yo wassup peoples! LOL well, like, omg! T-T I was so ecstatic; I got 14 reviews! AWW! That's the most that I've ever received per chapter o.o;;

**Responses**

**Issie:** You're my first reviewer! Yayness! Thankies for you review!

**NejiSakufanatic:** Wow…you really think I did a good job portraying Sakura? AW! Thankies! In a way, I am similar to Sakura so perhaps that's the reason? No, really, I'm serious o.o;; my favorite color is pink! I also wish that I didn't have such a large forehead -.-

**Kist:** Thankies for your suggestion! I'll try my best to do that! Any more suggestions are welcomed since I'm always looking for more ways to improve my writing skills!

**animEvivvErz:** I didn't get that mitosis thing -.- and then my daddy explained it to me! Hmm…well what d'ya know? What you learn at school _can _actually be put to use after all! LOL

Lastly, thankies a bunchies to **Eien no Kaze**, **Blackie**, **Epuneyujah**, **Shujouteki Kumo**, **Shy-Lil-Dreamer**, **sky**, **allyluv**, **Slytherin Prince** (YOUR STORIES ROCK BY THE WAY!), **Kawaii Koneko92**, and** Jellybean89** for your reviews! Your reviews really helped me a lot!

"Dialogue" - Quotes

_Italics_ - Emphasis/thoughts

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, why am I writing fanfics on it? Surely, I'm smart enough to know that I could change imagination to reality if I owned it…

**Chapter 2**

Neji was frustrated…and angry. He hadn't been like this in a while, a few months to be exact. In truth, Neji was quite impatient when it came to missions and training. He had just completed a perilous mission, which failed, and, being the prodigy he is, he did not like to lose a fight. So what's the point? The point is that two medic-nins are standing over his hospital bed discussing how long they'd keep him in the hospital. So far, they reached one and a half months.

He groaned as he heard the two medic-nins mention for the twentieth time that he should remain in the hospital for one and a half months. _One and a half months?_ He couldn't just lie around for three weeks when there was a powerful enemy lurking somewhere in the fire country and he had come so close to beating the enemy too. Well, maybe not _that_ close, but he was certain that he could come as close as causing serious damage to that opponent if he trained some more.

Yes, Neji was finally a jounin. Although he still can't beat his teacher Gai, he was getting there. And thus, Neji finally came to a conclusion. No matter how much he didn't want to face _her_ again and admit to _her _that he needed _her_ help, he had to. He grunted and, with the last diminutive amount of strength he had left, he grabbed the collar of the closest medic-nin and brought the medic-nin down to his eye level. "Get. Me. Haruno. NOW!"

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Sakura met with Neji at the hospital and applied her self-made cream on his wounds. _'That bastard…'_ those two words constantly repeated in her mind as of a week ago and they just went over her mind again. _'That bastard…so he doesn't__even plan to inform me of how long it took to heal him? ARGH!'_

"Hello? Forehead girl? Are you there?" Sakura's patient waved her right arm in front of Sakura's face.

Sakura's attention instantly diverted to her patient. "What'd you call me, Ino-pig!"

Ino grinned. "Well, you were in _deep_ thoughts and ignored me! What kind of medic-nin are you to ignore your suffering patient?"

Sakura glared and purposely extra-tightened the bandage that she was rolling over Ino's left arm that had a severe cut, causing Ino to bellow out in pain. "That's illegal, forehead girl! You can't do that!"

"Since I'm a nurse here, it's legal! How's that for a 'suffering patient' huh?" Sakura smirked as she finished spinning the roll of bandage over Ino's arm.

Unexpected by both girls the door to the hospital room immediately burst open, disrupting the 'friendly' conversation that both girls were having. The medic-nin that arrived was panting heavily. "S-Sakura-san! Hyuuga Neji has requested for you and…c-can you please go see him? He looks as though he's going to slice open the other medic-nin if you don't show up!"

"Alright, I'm on my way," once the medic-nin left, Sakura started to pick up the bandages and hospital ointment that she used to treat Ino's wound and then turned to Ino. "Everything looks fine now, Ino, but you'll have to limit what you do that involves your left arm; the cut might reopen. Although the cut isn't deep enough to be considered a critical injury, it might be cut even deeper if you aren't careful."

"Fine, fine," Ino replied. "So…_the_ Hyuuga Neji requested for you? Oh! Is something going on between you two? HM?"

"Nothing's going on between us, pig!" Sakura shot toxic glares at Ino before exiting the room.

* * *

There were two medic-nins standing outside of room 155, the room that Hyuuga Neji was reserved in. Upon her arrival, the medic-nins began to depart down the hall until Sakura stopped the medic-nin that had barged in earlier. "What happened?"

He gulped; his eyes portrayed much fear yet a hint of annoyance and anger. "I-I'm not sure. I was discussing with Ken-san about how long Hyuuga-san would have to remain here until his injuries are fully recovered and then he suddenly grabbed my collar and demanded for us to get you. We know you've got many patients b-but he was adamant and threatened me."

"Alright, you may go now," with that, the two medic-nins then left as Sakura proceeded towards Neji's room. She opened the door slowly and as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb him if he was sleeping for something. Since she is working at the hospital, she has to take into consideration her patients' pain. The room was quiet and each of her steps on the sleek hospital floor echoed. Neji was sitting up on the hospital bed, his head lowered and his hair down covering his face. "Hello?"

His head lifted only enough for his eyes to be revealed, indicating that he was well awake and aware of her. She stopped once she was in front of him. His chest was bare and she could see the deep inflicted wounds. Her eyes darkened a bit at the site. Although his chest was revealed, it was covered in much blood seeing as the blood has soaked through the wrapped bandages around his body. Once she caught a glimpse of his back, his chest injuries seemed like nothing. She could conclude that his back was stabbed with many kunais. His arms didn't seem to be injured too severely. Were his wounds going to be worse and worse every time he came to the hospital?

"I see you're back again. It's been two weeks," she forced a smile on her face although her mind kept going back to his wounds.

"…shut up," he muttered. "Just heal me."

She leered somewhat. "I heard you specifically requested for me in a rather…unpleasant way. If you only needed someone to heal you, any medic-nin here can." She knew what he meant though. Her more advanced chakra controlled enabled her to speed up the healing process while others might take a little longer.

Neji exhaled and forced himself to say words that he didn't want to but had to. "They were going to keep me here for one and a half months. I…need to train."

Taking a seat beside Neji on the hospital bed, Sakura began to form seals. "Tch you mean and your training. In my opinion, Hyuuga-san, I think you're strong enough. I don't see why you need to speed up training." A greenish chakra encircled her frail hands as she initiated healing him. A silence, as she expected, took place, but who broke it wasn't who she expected.

"I came close to seriously damaging…a powerful opponent, among one of the most powerful I've ever seen. If…if I train more, I'd be stronger and I will defeat him next time…" his eyes stared hard at the glossy hospital floor recalling the fight.

"Sasu…" she paused when realized she was about to say a certain someone's name. "I mean, a former teammate of mine was like that all the time. He, too, was deemed a prodigy like you and couldn't stand one simple loss."

He groaned. "Well, it's not like someone like you would know what one loss means."

To most, they would scream or something at that comment. But she couldn't. She knew that continuing on that topic would result in either her crying or accidentally harming the injured Neji even more. To be honest, though, that comment did hurt her a bit because she knew it was true. A person like her wouldn't know what one loss does when that loss could just be placed under her other various losses. "Whatever. Now, what is it you really want? I know you didn't request me just because I heal quicker than some medic-nins. Also, since when did you begin to have a conversation where you speak more than one sentence?"

"Since I felt like it?"

She smirked proudly. "Admit it. You want me to apply some of my cream on you, don't you?"

When he gave no answer but only looked away, she took this as a 'yes.' "So, how long did it take to heal?"

"…..four days….."

She beamed proudly and took out two bottles from her pocket. She opened both, revealing a light cerulean cream in one and a lavender cream in the other. Neji glanced at the ointment. "What's with the blue one?"

She dabbed her index finger in the lavender cream and began to spread it over his injuries. "The blue one aids in muscle tension. Once again, you've gone over your limits and your muscles are exhausted. While the lavender one speeds up cell duplication, the blue one helps to relax your muscles thus allowing you to move more without your actions limited."

"Hm."

"Impressed?"

"No," he lied.

And thus began the bond between Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura. If you weren't on Neji's team for a mission, you'd be questioning why the Hyuuga revealed almost every detail about his most recent mission to a cute, little female medic-nin who works at Konoha Hospital. Heck, you might even assume that Neji likes the little kunoichi and that is why he opens up to her about missions. Some already do.

"…and then the kunai hit me…from behind," Neji quietly murmured rather brainlessly as Sakura continued to bandage up his wounded arm. She was about to ask more about how he got hurt but decided not to; if you focus on his facial expression and voice, you'd clearly identify that both were filled with annoyance and anger just remembering how he got hurt.

Once she finished bandaging his arm, she smiled at him and got up from the hospital bed they were both sitting on. "You should be more careful, Neji-san. It seems to me like you keep getting hurt every time someone hurls a weapon at your back. One of these days they might just damage your spinal chord with their wonderful and accurate throwing techniques."

He let himself lay back on the bunch of pillows stacked on the bed and mumbled, "Whatever."

"Sakura-san," Lee began, standing up from the chair he was sitting on next to TenTen and Gai's. "Neji will be alright, right? Is he severely injured in any way?"

"Yes, he'll be alright. His wounds will recover in a few days," she replied with an assuring smile and then turned to Neji. "Well, I'll be going now Neji-san, Lee-san, TenTen, Gai-sensei. Neji-san, be careful and I'll see you when you get hurt again." With that, she exited the room and left a tired Neji with his teammates.

"So…" TenTen got up from the chair she was sitting on and stalked over to Neji's hospital bed followed by Lee and Gai. She flopped down on the bed with a wide grin on her face. "Well?"

Neji, with not enough energy to glare at her, decided to just answer, "Well what?"

TenTen giggled as the three other males stared at her oddly. Upon noticing this, she folded her arms and looked up at Lee and Gai. "What? Are you that blind? C'mon! It's obvious that there's something going on with Neji and Sakura. Look at the way he talks like an idiot around her and how nice and warm she is towards him. Plus, he wouldn't even reveal to us how he got hurt!"

Gai and Lee put on a vivid thinking pose until what TenTen said finally clicked in their brains. Lee pointed his index finger at Neji with a devastated look on his face. "NEJI! How could you! You knew all along that I like Sakura!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Okay, first of all, I don't like Sakura. I only tell her about my missions because if I tell her, then, in exchange, she'll heal me and we all know she's one of the top nurses here. I don't talk like an idiot around her…I talk like an idiot when I'm talking about how I got hurt. Lastly, Lee, are you aware that Sakura doesn't like you? She's always rejecting you."

The other three paid him no attention as they continued to 'investigate' the NejiSaku Romance Case.

"Neji's got a reasonable answer. Sakura _is_ one of the top nurses here."

"But Neji's not one to just tell how he got hurt even for medical purposes!"

"And he's already beaten me in strength! Now, he's going to beat me again by taking away the love of my life!"

"Love of your life? Lee, you can't be serious about Sakura, can you?"

"Why?"

"Er…well, Lee, Neji's right. I mean, she's always rejecting you."

"Because Neji brainwashed her!"

"Don't give up, Lee! The spirit of youth is on your side! Keep trying and Sakura will one day like you!"

"Ugh, Gai-sensei! Stop urging him! It's obvious that Sakura doesn't like him!"

"TenTen! So, you are on Neji's side too? You're in favor of Neji getting Sakura-san!"

Neji sighed sadly. Stuck with a teenage girl, dense taijutsu teammate, and loud teacher…what worse torture would there be? He's already corrected them honestly and yet they didn't even listen to him! Well…at least…he thought he answered everything truthfully. Wait, what did he mean he thought? He _knows_ he corrected him correctly _and _honestly!

* * *

**Senko: **By the way, this does not indicate the start of the NejiSaku romance ;D the romance between the two will bloom soon...soon! Oh, I have the next chapter done but I won't be posting it until I feel like it v.v which means I'll most likely post chapter 3 when I finish chapter 4 :D Well, that's all for now! Tell me what you all think!

**REVIEW! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Senko:** Hey everyone! It's me, Senko, here with "First Love" chapter 3! Now, I'm pretty sure that I'll go into a writers block once I finish this chapter. Why? Simply because this is my third story ever that has made it to chapter 3 or further. I usually start losing story ideas once I hit chapter 2 v.v;; Also, sorry I didn't update this soon. In truth, I have this chapter written out and all but I was just too lazy to type it up lol

* * *

**Responses**

**Shy-Lil-Dreamer:** You could put it that way! But, to be honest, Neji doesn't like Sakura YET! Hehe

**Kawaii Koneko92:** Thankies ;D

**Allyluv:** Eh? I'm a genius? o.O wow…people told me that they like my story or art or ideas but…they never called me a genius T-T thankies so much!

**Jellybean89:** Here's chapter 3 then!

**Kuromiko:** Why thank you :D

**Sakura:** how come you reviewed twice with the same review? o.O;;

**Kist:** Um I'll try my best to keep the characters in character? Thankies for your wonderful suggestions by the way!

**Slytherin Prince:** YAY! COOKIES! –eats cookies-

**Dagorwen of Ithilien:** Thankies for your review!

**Iluvanime493:** YES! This chapter is outside of the hospital, except for the flashback in the beginning:D

**Fuji-Dragon:** Thankies for your review!

**Kaze ni Tenshi:** Wow o.O Your review actually made me update lol I'm serious! When I got your review, I was like, "Oh…it's time I update." LOL

* * *

_Italics _– thoughts, flashback, emphasis

"Quotes" - dialogue

* * *

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing! NUHTHING!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Hey, Neji-san?"_

"_What?"_

_A pair of sparkly, emerald orbs glanced upwards and met his silver orbs for a second before diverting back down at the bandaging around his wrist. The smile on the pink-haired medic-nin's face was visible to Neji even if her head was down. "Is there…something going on between you and TenTen?"_

_A shocked expression would have appeared on his face had he not been _the_ Hyuuga Neji. In truth, though, he was a bit shocked. Just a bit, though. Why would she ask him _that_? "No. Why?"_

"_Oh, I was just wondering. I've seen the way she's always smiling and laughing when she's talking to you lately and you yourself sometimes blush when that happens. And don't deny it – I know enough to realize when a guy's blushing."_

"_Hn." That it – Neji has got to get it through his team's head that he absolutely does _not _like Sakura. Sure, he likes her, but he only thought of her as a comrade, and if this is what his team considered "liking" to be then he himself would like TenTen and his teacher and…even Lee. At first, he had thought Sakura was just another pathetic girl who became a ninja to try and grab the attention of Uchiha Sasuke. He, and perhaps everybody else, knew her to be truly weak. She had no special techniques whatsoever and always showed her emotions. While he has the Byakuugan, Sasuke has the Sharingan, TenTen has amazing weapon skills, and even Sakura's rival/friend has mind jutsus, Sakura remained plain with no specialty. He despised her._

_That was what he thought a couple years back. Ever since his fight with Naruto in the Chuunin Exam when he was thirteen, he, to be honest, changed slightly. He didn't look down on the weak, but that didn't mean he couldn't admit Sakura was weak. Now, Sakura had finally used her accurate chakra control for something useful. The Sakura before him was a wonderful medic-nin with astounding knowledge in the medical field. Well, after all, she was training under _the_ Tsunade. In truth, he was a bit impressed. He liked this Sakura because she'd make a good and useful ally. This Sakura stood only as a comrade to him and nothing; he knew this for sure._

_There really isn't anything going on between him and TenTen. He was blushing when TenTen was talking to him? Okay, fine, he _was_ blushing. It was because of TenTen! She was smiling, yes, because she was teasing him and Sakura! He was blushing, yes, because, at one point, she said something about him and Sakura that he'd rather not think of. _

"_Well, Neji-san, I won't assume anything since I don't know. However, I think you and TenTen would make a very cute couple!" He could hear her soft giggle as her hands pulled away from his wrist._

"…"

"_I'm just saying, ok? But, anyways, if TenTen does like you, I think you should give her a chance. TenTen is smart, nice, pretty, and powerful. You yourself are…well, you're strong and I hope you're smart."_

"_Hn."

* * *

_

**BAM!**

"Oh…my…god!" Lee stared down at his fist…he had actually punched Hyuuga Neji! He had finally got through Neji's defenses! Was everything finally turning around? But Neji's a prodigy! Had his rapid movements finally beat Neji's speed? But Neji has that 360 degree vision thing to identify him, right? So what could it be?

Gai and TenTen stared in utter astonishment at what had just happened: Lee had finally and actually punches Neji! First, Neji was being near almost – yes, near almost – friendly to a pink-haired kunoichi the other day. Today, Lee had punched Neji. What's next, would hell freeze over? But Lee couldn't have punched Neji unless…

A gasp would be heard from Gai while TenTen tried to suppress her laughter. Finally, TenTen let out her laughter. "Y-you…you were thinking of Sakura and got distracted!"

Neji glared, silently cursing how lucky they were to be his teammates or else they'd have been long gone for teasing him. Then again, he also cursed himself for getting attached to them and actually feeling guilty if he killed them. He was _so_ not thinking of Sakura…wait, if he wasn't thinking of her then that would mean that Lee had actually gotten stronger enough to hit him. He _was _thinking of her…just not in a romantic way or something. "I'm leaving now."

Perhaps leaving was a bad idea. With the whole Lee got stronger than him or he was thinking of Sakura choices lingering in his mind, even our gorgeous prodigy can get really distracted…and trips over one of Tenten's scrolls. He fell, his face colliding with the hard soil. Damn…today was _not_ his day. A small laughter emitted from nowhere and Neji cursed his carelessness to not sense another presence. But this laughter was familiar. _Oh no…_

"Neji-san actually tripped over a scroll and fell!" He lifted his head to be met with a female crouched down in front of him. Her pink hair immediately confirmed who he thought the laughter belonged to.

Before he could respond, even if he wasn't actually going to, he sensed an uncomfortable rage of fury within the four people. "N-Neji…" Tenten's growl shook as she advanced towards him, grabbed him by the collar and forced him up. "YOU DIRTIED MY SCROLL!"

"It was an accident," was his only unemotional reply.

"Um…T-Tenten-san, please calm down," Sakura stood up from her position to face the two comrades. "Uh, the Hokage has assigned Shikamaru a mission and Shikamaru may choose his other six teammates. So far, he chose Ino and me and told me to come inform you and Neji that he'd like for you two to be on the team. We are to report to the entrance of Konoha at noon sharp."

Neji grunted. "I have to go on a mission with _you_?"

She knew that he didn't despise her _that _much to not want to go on a mission with her, but still. Her glare instantly attempted to kill him off. "Yeah, it'll be _so_ great, huh? A mission with Hyuuga Neji! Now I don't just have to listen to how you got hurt, I can witness it! I'm sure everybody would love to hear about how Hyuuga Neji gets hurt every time something is hurled at his back!"

Tenten's snicker did not go unnoticed to anybody. "So, Neji already told you about his blind spot?"

"Tenten!" Neji glowered. In truth, he hadn't told Sakura about his blind spot.

"Hm? What blind spot? You have a blind spot, Neji-san? Well, that would explain everything," Sakura's vivid innocent reactions clearly proved she had no idea.

Tenten gulped, she was in hot, boiling, bubbling water now.

* * *

"Neji-san! Tenten-san!" the pink-haired kunoichi beamed and waved her right hand in the air, as if to guide the two figures that were making their way to the entrance of Konoha. Upon arrival, Neji surveyed the group. Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Tenten…and him.

"Why are these two here?" he glanced over at Sakura and Ino. "We don't need trouble _within_ the group, Shikamaru."

"I agree!" Ino folded her arms. "We don't need forehead girl here. C'mon, Shikamaru, you know we can get this mission accomplished without _her _help!"

"WHAT! YOU PIG! I CAN DO MUCH MORE FOR THIS TEAM THAN _YOU_!"

"I AM _NOT_ A PIG!"

And thus erupted a foolish and rather idiotic argument between the two. Shikamaru sighed once Ino commented on Sakura's large forehead and it was clear Sakura would resort to violence. "How troublesome…alright, break it up!"

Both girls ceased their retorts and name calling, but folded their arms and looked away from each other with a 'hpmh!'

He sighed once again. "Alright, Neji here is right. We don't need trouble within the group. It's pretty obvious you two are best friends so just act like you two _are_ best friends. Anyways, this is a B-rank mission. We are to protect a rich family who lives near the eastern border of the Fire Country. It seems that they found out that an enemy of theirs was going to hire assassinators to kill them. We are just to protect them but we may kill the assassinators too. Now, Sakura, Ino, make sure none of you murders someone _within_ this group."

Both girls only glared at him.

* * *

The red-orange flames provided the only heat. Sakura clutched harder on the blanket that was around her, curling up her legs so that her chin rested on her knees. Even if it was just Fall, it felt like Winter to Sakura; there was always that same chilly breeze in both seasons. Three female figures sat around the burning bonfire.

The first female is a blonde kunoichi, Yamanaka Ino. For Ino, life had been rather easy. She was strong and powerful. She had been cute and adorable to everyone when she was young, she is now pretty, and she would be gorgeous once she was fully developed. She isn't the most powerful of kunoichis, but her amazing mind techniques can impress many.

The second is a brunette, TenTen. TenTen's family name is unknown to many, even me. She is a powerful kunoichi who specializes with weapons. Ever since she picked up her first kunai, her throws and aims had proved to be at the top of her class. Her team is surely an interesting one, consisting of a taijutsu specialist, a mighty prodigy, and she, the weapon master.

The last is a pink-haired kunoichi, Haruno Sakura. Unlike Ino, life hadn't been too easy for her. She was the one who always depended on Ino because she was bullied and the two became the best of friends…although they don't act like best friends. If you thought that TenTen had an interesting team, well, Sakura had an even more interesting team. With a boy who contains a demon within him and the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan, her eyes had seen much, much more than many. Yes…her eyes are very unique.

"Hey, Tenten?" Sakura's jade eyes pierced through the bonfire and onto the female that sat across.

The brunette and blonde's attention both laid on Sakura. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I was wondering if there is something going on between you and Neji?"

TenTen had to force herself not to burst out laughing - something going on between _her_ and Neji? "Why do you ask that?"

"Well, I see how you sometimes laugh at him and he blushes."

Oh…well, she had to admit that Sakura was right. But that was only because she was teasing Neji about something that I, the authoress, won't reveal. "Uh…maybe you have vision problems. I can assure you that nothing is going on between Neji and I."

"Are you sure? I mean, it would make sense for Neji to fall for you. You're pretty, strong, and confident – I should hook you two up!"

"What! No, no, don't do that!"

"Eh? Are you denial, TenTen?" Wow, Ino is actually supporting Sakura. At times like this, why couldn't Shikamaru witness this?

"Well, TenTen, I'll just have you know that I will not change my mind. I am going to hook you and Neji up! You two will make the perfect couple!"

And indeed, TenTen knew that Sakura could be quite stubborn. But anyways, she knew for sure that she and Neji would never work out. Yes, it would make sense for Neji and her to date since they have known each other for a long time. But they were more like brothers and sisters. Now, her only option would be to hook Sakura and Neji up before Sakura's plan of hooking her and Neji up takes action.

* * *

**Senko: **Well, that's all for now, folks! Whaddya think? Sakura decides to hook TenTen and Neji up while TenTen decides to hook Sakura and Neji up:D I will try my best to update soon but I must tell you, I'm starting school on the 9th of August. I don't have any other chapters written out but I do have many events in my mind. I will most likely be too lazy to type it up lol so, if you want me to update sooner, bother me by IMing me on yahoo or sending me an email to my yahoo email.

Don't forget to review, everyone! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Senko:** Like, oh my god, I got over 900 hits! I mean, I know that many more authors get tons more hits but, still, it makes me ecstatic to know that people have at least viewed my story. This chapter and the next will contain some fighting scenes. Please, don't hate me! I'm not that good with fighting scenes! This is my first one! There won't be a tremendous amount of fighting, ok? anyways, here's chapter 4 : D Hope you all enjoy this chappie!

**Responses**

**Yume-chan: **Hey, Yume-chan! See, see? I replied! LOL! Anyways, thanks a bunch for reviewing and pointing out that I did forget to reply to your review! Once again, I'm so sorry! Next time, if I forget, send me once triple the length! xD OK and now I'm praying that will not do something like take my story down because I replied to my reviewers -.-;;

**Shy-Lil-Dreamer:** Wow, lol you know what? It's like you can just see the future of my story! Well, I won't say for sure that I'll hook Lee and TenTen up but I can tell you that I _plan_ to put a little LeeTen in here ;) Not totally sure yet, so yeah. Oh yeah, you're my first reviewer for chapter 3! THANKIES:3

**Iluvanime439:** Well, I never planned to make Neji seem to be in denial, but I guess maybe I just can't help it LoL like I stated to Shy-Lil-Dreamer in the previous chapter, Neji won't actually be developing feelings for Sakura just yet! For now, I plan to just make him suffer the constant teasing and stuff because he's too sweet to kill his own teammates ;D of course, Sakura is clueless lol

**JoAnne-San:** Sorry! But I _did_ reply to your email about MCHS! Yay! Thankies for the great criticism: D

Lastly, thankies a bunchies to **jellypuppy**, **sara-chan**, **RoCkeRShiKO28**, **queen1908**, **Kawaii Koneko92**, **Chocolate Panda,** and **Fala-li** for your wonderful reviews!

If I forgot you, then tell me! T.T

Alright you know how it is.

**Bold** - emphasis

_Italics _- emphasis, character thoughts

"Quotes" - sarcasm, quoting, dialogue

**Chapter 4**

Ino is intelligent. Yes, she is. She may not be a genius like Shikamaru, but she is good enough to prove that she isn't a ditsy blonde. Regardless of her young age, Ino is like a sage in love terms. In fact, she's already interpreted and assumed the romance drama scenario of Konoha perfectly! Her gang of Chuunin friends was very troubled, she could see. However, she knows that all she can do is sit back…and pretend the situation was a television show! So, what was the current situation? Oh, yeah, here it is:

-Sakura tries to become a better medic nin by getting to know her patients.

-Neji wants the best medic-nin so he'll recover faster, thus leading to him having to be almost near friendly to Sakura.

-Sakura is clearly not over Sasuke and so that's why she hasn't yet developed a crush on Konoha's other gorgeous, emotionless, and omnipotent prodigy.

-Neji's team doesn't know about Sakura's goal, so they assumed that Neji and Sakura like each other.

-Sakura thinks Neji and TenTen likes each other but is in denial, so she wants to hook them up.

-TenTen wants to hook Sakura and Neji up instead.

But this isn't the end yet, folks! Ino doesn't just look at the present, she can PREDICT the FUTURE! According to Ino's predictions, if TenTen somehow successfully hooks Sakura and Neji up, things will be very complicated. For one…

-Naruto will be shocked as hell when he finds out the two are dating.

-Because Naruto actually _does_ kinda of like Sakura, he'll just leave everything be _instead_ of searching for a girlfriend. He would only worry about more important issues, like encountering Sasuke again.

-Hinata, Neji's reticent cousin, is too shy to confess her feelings for Naruto. Since Naruto is slow, he might never realize Hinata likes him.

-It will take a long time for Sakura to get over Sasuke. Thus, this leads to Sakura having to choose between Neji and Sasuke should she ever see Sasuke again.

Ino suppressed the urge to burst out in laughter like a psychotic maniac. Everything was so exciting! But don't get her wrong, she isn't heartless. She knows that if Sakura ever considers choosing Sasuke over whatever guy she is dating, Ino _will _step in and knock some sense into her best friend. Just because all she can do right now is watch everything build up, doesn't mean she won't prevent the results from happening.

"Hello? Earth to Ino? Hey, pig, get outta All-You-Can-Eat Pigland!"

Her attention returning to Earth, Ino finally realized what her best friend had just said. "WHAT! I was not in Pigland, forehead girl! Can't you tell I'm thinking?"

A snort was heard from Sakura. "Whatever, pig."

"Hey, hey, cut it out," Shikamaru turned and gave the girls a quick glance before focusing on the road ahead. "We don't want to hear another one of your troublesome arguments."

"Yeah," agreed TenTen. "Oh, hey, that's the place we're staying at, isn't it?"

All attention turned towards a fairly large house. It was clear that the family was rather rich. Upon nearing the house, a middle-aged woman came into view. Currently, she was watching over a group of small children playing together. The woman, once she noticed them, approached them with a warm smile.

"Hello," she said, "you must be the ninjas that my husband hired?"

Shikamaru nodded, and so did all the others. "Yes, we are. I apologize if you had wanted us to arrive sooner."

"It's alright, so long as here to protect us. Why don't you come in and discuss this topic with my husband?"

With that, the group followed behind the woman and entered the house.

Sakura paced around the room. Neji, TenTen, Shino, Ino, and she had been in that very room for a while now since they entered the house. Shikamaru, being the leader, was in the living room discussing the situation with the head of the house. Sakura was getting bored and started walking around. TenTen was just sitting somewhere in the corner while Ino had been staring at the view that the window provided. Both Neji and Shino had been sitting against a wall waiting patiently; none spoke a single word. After a while, Sakura finally sat down next to TenTen.

The creak of the door did not go unnoticed to anyone in the room. Still with that lazy look on his face, Shikamaru entered the room. He sighed. "Apparently, they don't know when their enemies will attack. They have only found out that their enemies hired some assassinators, but the time of the attack is unknown. They've offered for us to stay here with them, just in case if their enemies attack."

"What? We have to _stay _here?" Ino scowled. "I've got lots of things to do back in Konoha, too."

"So do I. I need to feed my bugs," Shino's face remained emotionless.

Taking a glance at the group of teenagers who didn't wish to remain in this place, Shikamaru sighed. "I can't help it. I know we all have lots of things to do, birthday parties to attend" – he glimpsed quickly at Sakura – "but this is what you must do if you're a ninja."

A small frown appeared on Sakura's face. It was her little cousin's birthday in a couple of days and she had been planning on attending. Her gift for her cousin was still set in her room. "How troubling…"

"Sheez…you sound like Shikamaru now," TenTen said.

"What about this one?"

"That's an ugly shade of green, Ino!"

"Yeah, you're right. See if there's another one in a prettier color."

"What am I, your slave? I came shopping with you as a friend, not a slave."

"Tch, forehead girl."

"Would you two stop? We're here shopping as friends, not enemies."

"Yeah, Ino, listen to TenTen!"

It was evening and the three girls, bored, decided to go out shopping. They had only brought a few clothes since they had thought that they'd have to protect the family soon. Now that they knew the time they would stay there might extend, the three went out shopping. So far, the three had been in the same store for almost half an hour. A familiar shinobi caught Sakura's attention as she unintentionally glanced over towards the exit of the shop. Right across from that store stood one of their teammates.

The pink-haired kunoichi quickly grabbed her two friend's arms and ran towards Neji, waving, "Hey! Neji!"

He cast a quick glance at them and only nodded his head down once.

Sakura beamed, as though she was used to his reaction like she knew him for a long time (although Inner-Sakura's precise words were: I HEAL YOU ALL THE TIME AND YOU DON'T EVEN SAY HI OR SOMETHING? YOU COLD-HEARTED -BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-!). "So, watcha doing out here? I thought you were training?"

"Just checking out the weapons."

"Really? TenTen likes weapons too! Well, Ino and I will let you two stay here and check out these weapons! Have a good time! Bye!" Immediately, she shoved TenTen towards Neji and quickly dashed off with Ino. Soon enough, the two kunoichis were out of sight.

"Does she know I know you like weapons?"

"Nope."

The two stood in silence for a while. And they stood. And stood. And then TenTen started to head towards that clothing store she was at earlier. "Bye, Neji."

He didn't reply. Instead he just entered the weapon shop. And that's how TenTen and Neji's friendship worked.

"HEY! Slow down, forehead girl!"

Eventually, Sakura complied to Ino's pleads and halted. Both were out of breath. Ino grunted once she got a hold of herself. "What is your problem? I understand that you think Neji and TenTen should hook up and all and that you wanted them to have time alone to somehow maybe start liking each other, but sheez you don't have to torture me! I don't see what the need was for running!"

"For your information, we must get out of there sights! Don't you know anything about the art of matchmaking? How can sparks fly between them if we are there?" Sakura exaggerated with various gestures as though the world itself depended on Neji and TenTen's "relationship."

Ino sighed in vexation. "OK, OK, whatever. Now, I have to finish shopping. I think I saw this really cute, purple top at this store we passed by."

"Okay, then. I think I saw something pink and cute at this other shop."

Everything was going well. So far, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Yep. Nothing. At all. And our Leaf shinobis were starting to get bored. To be more precise, they were beginning to doubt if they should continue to stay with the Haruga (Senko: I made it up! You know? Haruno and Hyuga? Haruga? xD) family. They had other stuff to do, another life to live, different missions to go on. They had been with the Harugas for three weeks now and had met the master of the house, the father; the mother; the two twin daughters both fifteen years of age, Keiko and Mayuko; the youngest son of five years of age, Kai; and they met the family's neighbors and all too.

It was a breezy, Autumn afternoon. Shikamaru, as always, was lying under a tree near the Haruga's house watching the clouds. Shino was looking around for bugs. TenTen was sharpening her weapons. Ino was babysitting Kai. And Neji was training with Sakura.

"AAH!"

_BAM_

She took a deep breath. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Once again, Sakura had lost to Neji. They were only sparring, so she didn't see the point in why he got so serious. Wait, was he serious? Or was he always like this? Maybe he's too fast? Too good? Or maybe she's too weak? Well, once again, she was pinned against the tree. The same tree that Neji had pinned her against the previous five fights. His kunai was situated only a couple of inches away from her neck. It just wasn't fair. He had only one kunai and one shuriken with him while she had a whole pack and she just kept losing. Slowly, he drew away from her and his right arm that held the kunai dropped to his side.

"You're weak," his silver eyes stared straight at her. His words gave away no hints of any emotions.

Her head lowered slightly and her sights were fixed on the grassy ground. She couldn't bare to look at him. Did he say that because he's just too strong? Or did he say that because she's just too weak? Weak - she knew that word too well. She always heard it, all the time two and a half years ago from a certain boy. And he said it just like Neji did. No emotions. Simple. Quick. You're weak.

Their voices sounded so alike. Their eyes held the same trait: no emotion. They both had dark hair. They both were strong. Both prodigies.

"Sorry..." she whispered, loud enough for him to make out what the word was.

"What for? You're weak. You don't have the intention to kill, to harm. If only you did, you'd be so much stronger."

Her eyes finally found the strength to look up at him. Was he admitting that she is strong? Was he saying she is powerful?

"You already have a great chakra control. If only you could bring yourself to use it against others, you'd be a better kunoichi."

_Really?_

A smile crept onto her face. "Really? You think-"

"Hey!"

It was TenTen. She walked towards them. "I finally found you two! You have to go back. Shikamaru convinced them that it's been three weeks now and maybe the enemy might not attack. Hurry and go pack because we're leaving soon."

"Thank you very much," Shikamaru stated as he and the others bowed down to showtheir gratitude.

"Oh, no, no," the middle-aged woman, aka the wife, said, "thank_ you_! It was all we could do for you kind ninjas protecting us."

"Our mission was a failure. We didn't protect you at all. But do not hesitate to contact us if you feel your enemies will attack. Konoha will immediately send reinforcement to help."

"Thank you all so much. Have a safe trip back to Konohagakure."

The group slowly departed. Soon, the Haruga family was out of their sights. Three weeks with the Haruga family. Three weeks of peace. Even if they stayed with the Haruga family because of a mission, it was still filled with much serenity for them. For Shikamaru, it was three weeks of watching the clouds. For Ino, it was three weeks with adorable children who looked up to her. For Shino, it was three weeks without loud number 2 aka Kiba because loud number 1 is not in Konoha now. For TenTen, it was three weaks of quiet. For Neji, it was three weeks of training in a peaceful area...where there were trees to train with. For Sakura, it was three weeks of the simple life. For all of them, it was a peek into how life was for people who had the easy, simple, and typical life. For all of them, it was a chance to see a normal family.

The Harugas were indeed simple people. The father had a good job that paid adequately. The mother stayed home as a housewife. Both parents love their children much. Every evening, the father came home and the family would eat an enjoyable dinner. For them, there were no such worries about killing, about being killed, about being in danger at all. They were nice people and Sakura and the others couldn't see why anybody would think about killing the Harugas.

Shino halted. "We're being followed," his whisper was low enough only for all of them to hear.

Followed? Who could be following them?

**Senko: **Oh, fuck...it's like 12:30 am right now and I'm freaking tired. I was gonna include more, really, I was, but I'm just so tired! T-T anyways, I've been really stressed and frustrated. I must rest. Really, really sorry! I'm not good with fighting scenes at all, ok? This is my first attempt! Anyways, below is a "preview." Since I'm too lazy to keep writing, I'll give you a preview of a Neji and Sakura scene that will most likely happen in the next chapter. _Most likely_. Hey, you never know! I have most of the next chapter done except for the fighting scene. If I write the fighting scene like how I plan to, then this scene will happen. If I somehow decide to write it differently, then this scene will not show up ;D REVIEW!

_**"Preview"**_

"I-I'm sorry. I just...wanted to...to thank you for taking that hit for me. I just wanted to make sure you're okay...because, because I was supposed to get hurt! You weren't supposed to get hurt."

His eyes deploringly settled on her lone figure that was situated on the stool beside his hospital bed. He didn't know he had hurt her. He didn't know she felt that way. To him, all he was doing was defending his ally.

"I'm sorry, Neji," she got up and quickly dashed out of the room.

He mentally sighed in relief as he heard the door shut. He felt bad, really bad, and a big portion of him wanted to run after her and apologize. But an even bigger part of him didn't want to. Another creak of the door broke his inner debate of whether to go after Sakura or not. He inwardly prayed it wasn't her who had entered.


End file.
